


Intimate Intimidation (or do not ask me to restrain my telepath, HE'S NOT MINE)

by janusrome



Series: Brainy Talk [7]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pseudoscience, Telepathy, shameless Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「Charles，你知道我相信你。這就只是……某個小女孩擔心自己的隱私權。」（字數：約1,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Intimidation (or do not ask me to restrain my telepath, HE'S NOT MINE)

「你想 _私下_ 跟我說什麼，Erik？」

「Charles，我不認為接下來我要說的事會讓你笑得這麼開心。」

「……」

「……我的意思不是——等等， _你在讀我的心嗎？_ 」

「Erik，我才不會那麼肆無忌憚地跑進別人的腦袋裡！」

「且讓我提醒你一聲，Charles，聽說你第一次碰到Moira的時候就擅自讀了她的心；更別提在我們 _實際_ 見面之前，你就跑進了我的腦袋裡。」

「我碰到Moira的那天，我剛拿到學位，和一群人在大學附近的酒吧裡慶祝，一時興起不小心喝多了所以自制力比較弱。聽到Moira提到變種人的當下，就忍不住讀了她的心——但我僅只收集相關的資料而已。至於遇見你的那次，我說過起初是好奇，後來則是情況緊急的不得已之舉，不是嗎？」

「好。我還記得Raven跟我說過，你們第一次去CIA總部時，你不但讀了探員們的心，也讀了餐廳的甜點廚子的心——為了不明的原因——。除此之外，你還凍結住一大群人就只為了跟Moira講話，在那之後還用變魔術的藉口趁機『控制』意見很多的西裝探員讓他乖乖閉嘴跟你們上車。」

「嘿，別叫他西裝，那位探員是有名字的！」

「不要轉移話題，Charles。我想跟你說的是，不是所有的人都像我一樣——不，應該說，不是每個人都能坦然面對你能夠看穿他們、以及控制他們的事實。」

「我知道，Erik……我知道。」

「Charles，你知道我相信你，你不會濫用自己的能力玩弄別人。這就只是……某個小女孩擔心自己的隱私權。」

「哦？是Raven？還是Angel？」

「是誰並不重要。」

「……」

「Charles，你說過Cerebro讓你觸碰到其他變種人的心靈，也就是說，在那個當下——早在我們實際上和他或她見面之前——你就 _已經_ 讀到了對方的心，對吧？」

「確實。我『觸碰』到別人的心靈時，那是一種透過心電感應能力建立的精神連結，所以我能讀到他們的心。」

「精神連結？」

「嗯，還記得我說過，小時候我覺得自己像是收音機嗎？……或者說電視？總而言之，我可以接收到來自別人心靈的聲音和影像，以及抽象的情緒和思維。不過，我的大腦不只有『接收』的功能，還具有電視或廣播電台的『發送』功能。當我和另外一個心靈建立精神連結的時候，那有點像是無線電對講機，是雙向性的發送和接收的關係。讀取對方的心就像接收電波訊號。當我和另外一個心靈建立精神連結的時候，我不會深入翻找對方的記憶，而只是讀取浮在心靈表層的情緒和想法，藉此大略瞭解對方而已。」

「那麼，被你讀心的人只能相信你沒有在他們的腦袋裡面翻箱倒櫃？」

「雖然這麼說很沒有說服力，而且我也沒辦法拿出證據，但我真的沒有在別人的腦袋裡面翻箱倒櫃。」

「也就是說，如果你只是安靜地『接收』，一般人根本不會發現你讀了他們的心、或是你讀到了什麼？」

「除非對方也是心電感應者。」

「更何況，一般人也沒辦法把這個對講機『關機』？」

「……好吧，Erik，被你這麼一說，我瞭解Angel的心情了。……對，我知道是Angel，因為我曾經對Raven保證過不會讀她的心，所以她不會擔心這種事——並不是因為我讀了你的心所以我知道Angel跟你談過還有她認為讀心根本是一種偷窺癖所以希望你跟我談談叫我離她的腦袋遠一點。」

「Charles，你讀了我的心。」

「你說過你不是真的那麼在意，還說反正早就被我看光了。」

「……你終於發現讀心是一種與偷窺無異的行為了嗎？不，這已經超越偷窺了，這根本是把一個沒有抵禦能力的人剝得精光的行為。」

「即便如此，Erik，你說過你並不在意。」

「……」

 


End file.
